Acceptance
by alliejgk
Summary: Accepting gifts and accepting a change in dynamic- it all comes down to the kind of girl she is. Minor spoilers for 'Escape'


Giggling like teenagers, the pair stumbled into the bedroom at _Watchtower. _Considering they'd been at this for the past couple of months, Chloe thought she would feel some kind of normalcy by now. On the contrary, every touch felt new and exciting, every kiss shocked her and left her reeling. Somewhere in the depths of her stomach, she felt the butterflies start to flutter and she revelled in the sensations created by her anticipation. Succumbing to the inevitable, she broke away for the rather passionate kiss they were currently enjoying, grabbed his open shirt and tugged him towards the bed.

Chloe could see the look of intense desire plastered across his face, and thought to herself that it was probably mirrored on her own. When her legs hit the edge of the bed she pulled a quick manoeuvre, twisting the two of them, so she fell onto the bed straddling his waist. 'Pretty slick', she gloated inwardly. Grinning, she slowly lowered herself, brushing her lips across his. That was when she noticed it.

Obviously he'd been doing a good job of distracting her keen reporter's eye.

"Ollie?" she questioned, "I appear to be experiencing déjà vu." When he merely quirked an eyebrow, she continued, "There's a present in the middle of the bed."

"I know." Was his only input, however, he was obviously enjoying her indignation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe we discussed this before."

"Ahh, we did. But you see, as of last night, I can officially call you my girlfriend- unless you've forgotten that already- and do believe, boyfriends have an infinite right to buy their girlfriends presents." He grinned cheekily and added with a whisper, "It comes with the strings." He looked so proud of himself, she couldn't help but smirk. She of course remembered their change in status- she was already reaping the rewards of that!

The night before, after one or two bottles of a rather wonderful chardonnay, Ollie had let slip that he wanted the strings they had- thus far- been avoiding in their relationship. Being the barterer she was, she had insisted upon some kind of compromise, saying she needed to benefit from this arrangement. Ollie had instantly tried to buy her off with sex, lots and lots of sex, which- she had to admit- was a tempting offer, but she wasn't one to back down easily. Subsequently, she had walked away from the evening with a five year supply of her favourite coffee. She was feeling pretty good about herself. Especially seeing as, after her little heart to heart with Tess a few weeks ago, she'd been increasing aware (and admitting) of her growing feelings for Oliver. After hearing Tess' admission that 'he wasn't going to leave her', she'd begun to accept that her and Ollie's relationship was a lot more than either of them had labelled or defined. Due to this revelation, she was well aware that they were in 'boyfriend/ girlfriend' territory before he even mustered up the courage to mention wanting more.

Chloe smiled to herself as she reminisced. Scoring a boyfriend and a five year coffee supply out of two bottles of wine wasn't a bad night's work. As she returned her gaze to the handsome man below her, she found him laughing at her preoccupation. Sighing she rolled off him and moved into a sitting position on the bed, while he propped himself up on his elbow to watch her- his eyes betraying his nerves, and his curiosity.

"What is it?" she sighed in resignation, turning the wrapped box in her hands. It was the same shape and size as her previous gift, however, this one was wrapped in gold paper.

"Open it and see." He replied with a chuckle, blatantly pleased that he'd won the battle.

Huffing to herself, Chloe ripped apart the packaging to reveal the item within. She couldn't prevent the snort of laughter that escaped her when she realised what he'd given her.

"It's a Spork!" she exclaimed between bursts of giggles.

"Indeed it is. See, I know what kind of girl you are." She smiled at him approvingly, before returning to straddling him, pushing him back on the bed.

"I can't believe you remembered my inconsequential ramblings." She muttered under her breath. Looking up into his knowing eyes, she admitted, "I finally know what kind of girl I am… I'm your girl." She offered him a cheeky grin before capturing his lips with hers and sealing the deal.


End file.
